Betrayal
by Symphonious
Summary: Ino was dragged to the cemetery by an unyielding Uchiha, but as soon as things started to get out of control, Ino reliazed that she had gone too far. Little did she know, that before the Uchiha had gotten to her, she had started something beautiful. IxS


Yo, everyone! My lovely readers! My wonderful friends, and amazing… err… people! This is an Ino/Saku fic, and IT IS NOT YURI! This is a girl-on-girl talk thing. I just luff this friendship between Ino and Sakura; it is the MOST beautiful thing in the world! . There is some sort of sexual content and crude language, even some violence, but I don't care if you're a ten years old and you're reading this, just leave a review, and give me ideas for some other stories you want me to write! Also, I am taking requests now, so don't be shy!

* * *

**BETRAYAL**

"Sakura, I –" But she wouldn't listen. Ino watched as her friend's pink hair waved behind her back as she stormed away, her deep emerald eyes furious and leaking with angry tears. She wouldn't even listen to Ino's attempted explanations for Sakura found her best friend's shirt torn wide open, as well as her bra, and with her skirt pooled at her ankles. The panties Ino had were a lost cause, since they were ripped, dripping wet and hanging off a random bush, or in the garbage bin. The poor pink-head nearly fainted at her friend's state, and helped her dress properly and led Ino back to her apartment before hearing the actual story, which Ino never managed to finish. Sakura didn't notice Ino's weirdly guilty looking smile, and her glassy-eyed look. Sakura had thought that poor Ino had been raped!

The blonde sighed, and slapped a hand over her face. How could have she been so _fucking_ stupid? Sakura wouldn't be able to take something like _that!_ She could have lied to the rosette-haired woman, and told her that she _had_ been raped, which was… actually, partly true. Not even partly. Exactly true.

* * *

The little door bell tinkled as the door opened, and Ino looked up, a trained 'customer' smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How may—oh, hello Sasuke-kun." The blonde blinked as her ex-crush entered the store, looking as impassive as ever. She watched him in confusion as he looked around, dark eyes observing with mild interest before he finally turned his attention towards the counter Ino was standing behind.

_Why is he here?_ Ino asked herself inwardly, eyeing the man rather suspiciously. _He never comes. _She still smiled sweetly at Sasuke as he leaned over, and put his elbows on the table, staring blankly at the blonde woman before him. Her long hair was pushed into a bun and held together by a hair net, though it was threatening to rip open since her hair was thick. A baby-blue apron was tied around her neck and waist – matching her eyes – hiding her strong, tall body from the man's view. Ino was taller than Sakura, and she had more muscle. Sakura, on the other hand, was shorter and thinner, making her more vulnerable. Ino would never back down easily – she didn't seem like the type.

"How can I help you, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, obvious suspicion weaving through her voice, while her eyes narrowed rather dangerous. She knew he was up to something… she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The Uchiha just sighed, and let a small smirk grace his lips before he straightened his back.

"Have you seen Sakura?" He inquired casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ino eyed him, thinking, _That sexy bastard…_

"Uhh, no. Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I think she is sparring with Hinata-chan." It wasn't a lie. She heard herself as Hinata and Sakura talked about training – or braiding each other's hair and riding horseback on the beach… anyways, something like that.

Ino watched for a reaction, not really hoping for one anyways, and she never got one. Sasuke didn't even blink, lose his smirk, or take his hands out of his pockets. He just stared at Ino – and it was making her uncomfortable. Of course, being the stubborn warthog she was, Ino leered back confidently, still smiling her trained 'customer' smile. After what seemed like eternity, Sasuke broke eye-contact, and Ino couldn't help a small sigh, but the Uchiha let it go unnoticed (but she was sure he noticed it.). He looked at a small yellow daffodil and stroked it with his finger cautiously, as if he was afraid to hurt it, or bend it. Ino nearly scoffed. Sasuke? Afraid to hurt a flower? Puh­-_lease!_

"How much is this?" He suddenly asked, still watching the flower with what seemed to be a loving gaze.

"Two-hundred and fifty yen per flower." Ino answered, staring at Sasuke in utter disbelief. _Holy crap…_ She thought. _This guy is human._ "How many?"

"Just one."

"Alright…" Ino stepped out from behind the counter and she walked towards the vase of yellow daffodils Sasuke was standing in front of. "Which one?"

"That one." He pointed to the flower he had touched. It was opening slowly, still a bud, but the yellow petals were now visible beneath the green leafs. Ino gave Sasuke a look, and a raised a brow at him, before carefully taking the stem of the flower with her forefinger and her thumb and she took it out of the water tenderly. She walked around the counter again, and placed the flower onto the glass surface, before she disappeared under the counter. She reappeared with a piece of see-through, plastic bouquet wrap and put on the counter beside the flower. She picked up the daffodil bud and gently wrapped it up snuggly into a small bouquet. Then, she picked up a sticker and stuck onto the daffodil bouquet and took out a marker.

"Who is it for?" Sasuke looked up at her jerkily.

"What?"

"Who is it for?" Ino inquired again, casually taking the lid off the marker, and looking at the Uchiha with innocent eyes. "Shop policy." Sasuke blinked, and shifted his gaze towards the flower.

"Shop policy?" The blonde nodded, now tapping a long finger nail on the glass surface of the counter. It _was_ shop policy, and Ino really wanted to know why Sasuke was buying flowers. He never comes into the shop, she had never seen him pass the shop, let alone look at it. It really surprised her that the prodigy from one the most prestigious clans just comes through the twinkling door and buys a daffodil! And who knew Sasuke had a thing for yellow flowers?

"Well, err…" Sasuke looked away, his cheeks tainted pink. Ino nearly choked on her own spit. Uchiha Sasuke was _blushing?!_ Oh, my God! This must be a dream come true! Uchiha Sasuke _does not blush!_ Ooh… Sakura will want to hear this! "I was actually going to give it to my mother."

The youngest Yamanaka opened and closed her mouth like a fish gulping up useless air. "Your m-m-mother?" She stammered, her icy-blue eyes wide and a bewildered expression on her face. The next time Sasuke looked at her, he was looking at her as if she had asked a very ridiculous question, and everybody knows what that look is. Sasuke looked indifferent and rather annoyed.

"Yes, my mother. Is that a problem?"

"N-no!" Ino cried out, eyes widening even more. Suddenly, she dove under the counter, and popped up so fast, she hit her head against the counter. She didn't bother to rub away the pain that was now pooling at her temples. She had more bouquet wrap in her hands. "W-would you like me to get you a daffodil for your father too? Or what about a Gladiolus? It means 'strength of character'." The blonde stepped out from behind the counter and hurried towards a vase full of long green stems, with light green buds on them. "They don't look like much now, but they are the most beautiful flowers. They come in red and yellow and bright pink, and if you put different colored Gladiolus in a bouquet, it looks really well together—"

"Ino?" She looked up, not realizing that she was now fussing over the flowers with a spray can. She looked back down at the Gladiolus buds and watched the drops of water slid off the green leafs and stems elegantly. She sighed as she watched the display of life.

Ino's love for flowers had started when she was three and she had entered the Yamanaka Flower shop for the first time in her short life. She was looking around in awe, and examining the marvelous display of colorful beauty – the beauty of life. She wobbled around the plantary and the thriving plants with such joy, that Inoichi, her father, had decided to teach her the different meanings of the various flowers.

"_The red rose means 'love'…" _His words had echoed in her head since that very day. He had given her a bright red rose as a gift. _"Because I love you."_

"You know, Sasuke-kun. I don't think a daffodil is the right flower for your mother, and I don't think your father likes flowers very much." She looked up from the Gladiolus for the last time, and without looking at her customer, she strolled off towards the vase on the other side of the shop. The flowers were blood-red, and fully opened up. They were resting in a pool of sunlight, and the water seemed to shimmer angelically in the sunny light. "I think a rose would be the one."

"Why?" Ino glanced up and met Sasuke's fiery gaze. He seemed offended by the fact that his type of flower wasn't good enough for his own mother. But, who wouldn't be? "A daffodil represents chivalry and gallantry towards women."

Ino couldn't help a scoff this time. "The daffodil also means knighthood, bravery, courtesy and honor." She let out a bark of humorless laughter, and picked up the bright red flower. "Why? Because a rose means 'love', dumbass." Sasuke seemed taken aback by the sudden snap. "See? Look at this." She gently nudged a petal with her finger, and it fell off, floating slowly down into Ino's hand. "The color red is the color of love. And see these?" She poked at a thorn on the stem. "These are used to protect the rose, and also to protect the person you love the most. Also, the shape of the bloom—" She used her pointer finger to circle above the rose. "—the petals form the shape of a heart." She sighed as she headed towards the counter again and placed the single rose in the bouquet wrap. She laid the fallen petal onto the counter beside the blood-red rose. "And this—" She looked pointedly at the petal. "—is how easily love can be lost and shattered--" Ino put a finger tip onto the petal and channeled a tiny bit of chakra through her finger, towards the petal. It glowed blue, before exploding into a million pieces. They flew into the air and dramatically started to float around Ino with magnificent elegance and grace.

Ino opened her palm, and almost immediately, the ripped up pieces raced into Ino's hand, and magically formed into a perfect heart. "—found—" She fisted her hand, and let her fingers go. The heart had been shattered and squished and ripped into two pieces, and as they landed on the counter, juices started to leak from the scratches and rips, and soon the broken heart was bathing in its own blood. "—and lost once again."

The blonde looked up at her customer, who was still as shamelessly disinterested as ever. "Catchy." He muttered, and put five-hundred yen onto the counter. "I'll take 'em." Ino smiled her 'customer' smile again.

"Great!" She scooped up the two bouquets, and handed them carelessly to Sasuke, who caught them by reflex.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"'Cause you bought them."

"I know I did." He stuffed the two bouquets back into the Yamanaka's arms. "You're coming with me."

"W-w-what?!" She let out a loud yelp as Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and started pulling the poor woman towards the door. She only had time to yell for her father:

"Dad! Take my post!"

* * *

Ino blinked, taking in her surroundings rather _slowly_ today. She was rather _slow_ today. She stared down at Sasuke blankly as he kneeled in front of two grave stones, both etched with two very dreaded and missed names. _Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku._ Shewatched him lay the rose in front of his mother's grave, his eyes for once unguarded and full of emotion. He traced the symbols with his pointer finger and sighed softly. But as he put the yellow daffodil in front of his father's grave, his face once sorrowed and softened with feelings, now hardened and well guarded. His dark eyes were blank and grave, and he didn't trace his father's name with his finger before he got up. Without another look at the graves, the Uchiha swiftly turned on his heels and started away from the cemetery, leaving a dumbfounded Ino behind.

The blonde was still staring at the spot Sasuke had left a little while ago. Her eyes hadn't moved from the patch of grass that separated the two graves, and after what seemed like an infinity of time, she looked up, blinked and turned on her heels. An annoyed line appeared on her once smooth forehead, and she crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

"What, are you just going to _leave_ me here?!" She yelled after Sasuke, who didn't even slow his pace. "Your parents don't even _know_ me! At least introduce me to them!" Well, that would be sort of stupid, but she wasn't going to just stand here. He dragged her out of the shop, he was bringing her back there. Why did he pull her along to the cemetery anyways? And to his parents graves? She thought they were going to the diamond-like monument to spend time with the spirits of those they lost, but _noooooo…_ He brought her _here!_

Poor Ino didn't even notice how the Uchiha was once again by her side, facing the two stones with something akin to annoyance etched on his handsome face. The blonde blinked her cyan eyes before slowly turning around on the spot, and eyeing the man in surprise. _Damn, he's fast._

"Otou-san," He nodded to his father's daffodil. "Okaa-san," A small smile played on the man's lips as he looked over to the rose, and Ino eyed the blood-red flower, still not believing she had to play that convincing thing her father taught her on him. Those were supposed to be presented to the non-shinobi customers who had just wandered into the shop without any intention of buying a flower.

The Yamanaka Flower Shop had the best, healthiest flowers in the entire Fire Country, and that is only because the Yamanakas invented a special ability. It was Inoichi was the 'founder', as he liked to call himself, of this technique and it is quite easy, actually. All you have to do is channel your chakra into the soil to give it nourishment and such. Though, this technique is rather unique, the flower that had been treated with chakra could only survive with an occasional supply of chakra, and every plant has its needs. That is why the Yamanakas raise their plants the traditional way, because if they used their chakra on every single bush and leaf, the whole family would probably be completely depleted and not have finished the whole shop. This technique is only used on rare flowers that had not been found in local places around Konoha. The Desert Rose, for example, is located in Suna, and only thrives in the hottest of places, and if brought into the shop, it would need a constant supply of chakra to give it the nutrients it needs.

Ino smirked at the rose, and didn't notice how Sasuke gave her an odd look, before continuing with his little, though forced upon him, introduction.

"This is Yamanaka Ino, whose family specializes in growing plants."

Ino just shot him a cool glare, before smiling sweetly at the graves. "Pleasure to meet you, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san. I will have to say that your son is one of the coldest, most traitorous bandits in Konoha, and he brought me here to rape me, and then kill me because I saw his face. Lovely child, isn't he? So pedophilic and handsome." She grinned innocently at the Uchiha, who just rolled his obsidian eyes, before turning away and stalking towards the busy streets. Ino's icy orbs narrowed. "Ne, ne, Uchiha. You're not forgetting something, are you?"

"Yep." His voice was indifferent, and cold, yet she sensed something akin to amusement in his tone. Was he _actually_ human? He even bought _flowers_ for his parents' graves. Does this bastard actually have a heart? "But after all, I am forgetting it…"

"Why you little—" The blonde was just about to rush after the handsome man and pound some sense into that precious face of his, before she could so, she felt something whisper at her ear – warm and moist, but not touching. She froze in mid-step, and was successfully keeping balance, before a large hand entwined itself around her waist, and pushed her backwards against a hot, hard body. She let out a squeak, and tried to wriggle herself free, but only a received a quiet, humorless chuckle at her futile attempts.

"Now, now, Ino-chan…" The breath brushed against her skin like a feather, and she felt an involuntary shiver race down her spine, earning her another chuckle. "No need to get feisty."

Ino gasped as a wet tongue traced the shell of her ear, but she caught herself before she could shudder once again against that body. Instead, she snickered. "You really are going to rape me and kill me, ain'tcha, Uchiha?" Sasuke seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Rape? Maybe…" He nuzzled her neck, and Ino made another attempt to get away, but his grip on her waist tightened to an almost painful grasp. Ino breathed in a sharp, yet empty gulp of air, and wheezed a bit as his strong arm pressed into her stomach. She was probably going to throw up her lunch and breakfast, if he didn't stop, and didn't seem like he would. "But, kill? No…" He licked a line from her shoulder to her earlobes, and Ino had decided that she would injure the man badly if he didn't let her go this instant! "I will _fuck_ you into the ground and taint innocent little Ino-chan—"

"Innocent?" Ino inquired, her voice a little raspy. Her food was at her throat, and she needed freaking air! Jesus Christ, Uchiha! "Who ever said I was innocent?" Quick as lightning, Ino formed a couple of seals, and was gone from the Uchiha's hands. It took Sasuke a couple of seconds to realize what had happened, before he noticed that instead of the blonde woman, he was holding were blood-red rose petals and stems, covered thickly with thorns. Those dug into the man's skin and he hissed as he dropped the flower parts to the ground. He glanced up, and Ino was nowhere in sight.

Sasuke swore under his breath, and just when he was about to activate Sharingan, a foot was driven sharply into his face, causing him to stumble and trip over his parents' grave stones.

Ino let out a bark of laughter, yet her eyes were shining with raging fury. "Rape me? I'd like to see you try, Uchiha!" A grin of savage triumph was replaced by a surprised frown as the blonde heard a whisper in her ear, and cringed as it faded. She took one step forward and glanced over the gravestones, to find an unconscious Sasuke lying in a rather awkward position, with his body bent and legs hanging over the grave stones. Letting out a relieved sigh, the girl turned on her heel and cried out in astonishment as she found her head being jerked up by the hair. She winced visibly in pain, and took on a cold glare to her orbs as she tried to burn the man before her with the intensity of her scrutinizing gaze.

Sasuke had a look of sadistic satisfaction on his face, and Ino heard a _poof _behind her as the clone evaporated into thin air. She scowled darkly at the man, and tried to push him away, but his grip on her light locks tightened, causing her to gasp.

"Well, then," He bared his teeth at her, eyes glimmering with something she couldn't place. "You better not close your eyes, then." And without another warning, he crushed his lips to hers, and the Yamanaka's eyes widened to the size of saucers, before closing them.

_You shouldn't be doing this… it's wrong,_ she scolded herself as she dug her fingers into the man's scalp, and licked his lower lip with a hasty tongue. _He's dating Sakura, and Shika-kun will be home soon… mom wanted help with the shop… dad… painting nails_... "Nnn…" She moaned against his lips, as he savagely devoured her taste, as his skillful hands snuck underneath her tank-top to cup her breast. Her apron was already ripped into shreds – light-blue pieces of material littering the green grass below their feet. Ino let out a startled gasp and melted into Sasuke's touch as his callous hands started to massage both her breasts. She had to practically cling to him to keep from falling over, since her legs gave out from underneath her. Her groans turned to whimpers as he pulled her inhumanly close, and proceeded to bounce her breasts up and down, whilst he thrusted his hips against her.

His mouth sucked her neck, his moist tongue feeling cool against her heated skin. His lips started to travel down to her collar bone, and downwards. He nearly ripped her top open, and buttons flew off their places on her shirt, and her bra was thrown off swiftly and quickly before a hungry mouth attached itself to her nipple like a leech. The blonde threw her head back and panted loudly, her eyes shut closed, and moans of desirous pleasure escaping her bruised lips. His tongue started to swirl on her perked up nipple, teeth biting the tip eagerly, almost painfully, but Ino just writhed beneath his touch, and let out one last moan before her legs gave out completely, and she collapsed. An arm snaked around her waist, stopping her fall and her laying her gently the ground, before a vicious mouth once again attacked her chest. A knee planted itself firmly in between her parted legs, pressing against her wet crotch.

The girl was lost in a world of naughty fantasies, her blue eyes glassy with pleasure. She was beginning to get a nasty ache in between her legs where a rather large knee was still sitting rather firmly and aggressively, she ground herself down upon it, seeking friction in that movement. Sasuke stopped his charge upon her breasts and gave her a look that screamed tease, before his hands slowly reached down to her navy-blue skirt and tugged at the buttons and the zipper. Ino watched as the man eyed her with a feral expression in his dark eyes and that look alone made her wetter than before. Her panties were soaked through to the thread as she watched the man that she once dreamed of was preparing to fuck the living shit out of her.

Ino cried out softly as her skirt went flying off in a direction which she did not care to follow, and it wasn't long before her panties joined her skirt. That look in his obsidian eyes hypnotized her and she watched him drink in the sight of her. A self-satisfied smirk was plastered on his handsome face, and Ino couldn't help a whimper as Sasuke nudged her legs up. He lifted them and settled her legs on his shoulders before reaching down to unzip his pants. Sasuke tugged said pants, as well as his boxers, below his hips and watched Ino's eyes widen. He was… big, to say the least, but as soon as Ino's eyes had settled upon Sasuke's erection, she knew she had gone way too far.

It was as if she was slapped back to reality with the sight. It was so wrong. He was dating Sakura, and she was engaged to Shikamaru. She had absolutely no plans that even involved anything like cheating on her loveable fiancé. He was a fucking ass at times, but she loved him nonetheless. That lazy-ass, with his adorable grumpiness, and his gentle, chocolate-tinted eyes. His strangely soft brown hair, and his strong arms that wrapped protectively around her whenever anyone as much as looked at her. She loved that Nara with her entire heart; and she had just realized that she was being raped.

Just as she had started to gather her thoughts, Sasuke had already rammed into her, full force and up to the hilt. She gasped in surprise, and sudden tears welled up in her eyes at the pain. She no longer felt pleasure, but an overwhelming sense of guilt as Sasuke mercilessly pounded into her. She watched him through pained eyes. His jaw was clenched, his eyes shut, and a growl escaped him once in a while. Ino tried to push away as he was reaching his climax, but he held her in place with frustrating effortlessness. She screamed curses at him as he released inside of her, but Sasuke just slapped the blonde harshly across the face, and pulled out of her. She watched him dress with pure loathing; she was surprised he didn't burn down. Before the Uchiha left, he sent her his trade-mark smirk over his shoulder, and muttered, "Fucking slut," before leaving.

Ino laid there for what seemed like forever before she got up, and tried to dress into what was left of her clothing. She was disgusted with herself, and kept muttering profanities of self-hate as she stumbled out of the cemeteries. She couldn't believe that she was just raped in front of a bunch of dead people. God, what had the world done to her?

* * *

Erm. Weird. Review please. 


End file.
